Just Remember
by Ayame Hatake
Summary: Seventh Year as if they went back to Hogwarts. When Hermione asks Harry to see the memories Dumbledore showed him, Ron gets suspicious. Is the trio crumbling just when they need to stick together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat in a warm corner of the library reading "Hogwarts a History" for most likely the one millionth time. The school was kept open, but not everyone returned. She gazed out at the Quidditch pitch that was barely visible through the torrents of rain that seemed it would cause the next flood. She was able to just see the crimson figures flying about. She turned her gaze back to her book when she saw the figures begin to float towards the ground.

A few minutes later, a soaked-to-the-skin Harry Potter plopped into the chair across from her. His hair was messier than ever and plastered to his forehead from the mixture of rain and sweat, the famous lightening bolt scar clearly visible. "How is it going, Hermione?"

She glanced up from her book and into those bright, emerald green eyes. "I'm alright," she replied simply. "How was practice?"

"Hectic but the team is really coming along. I think we'll be ready for our match on Saturday." Harry Leaned back in his chair and brought his hands up behind his head, closing his eyes. Hermione stared at him a few moments, just thinking about everything they have seen over the past years.

Harry lazily opened one of his striking eyes to find Hermione looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

Hermione smiled, "I was just thinking about how ugly you are."

"Oh really?" Harry asked placing his hands on the table and drawing his face closer to hers. "Well look who's talking."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, lightly slapping his cheek and giggling. "That's not very nice!"

Harry laughed and looked to her with playful eyes. "Now really, Hermione, since when did it become a rule that I constantly have to be nice?"

Hermione laughed, "You are 'The Chosen One' are you not? I believe people of that status must conduct themselves in a certain manner."

"I will keep that in mind Miss Know-it-all," he teased as he leaned back into his chair.

Hermione smiled playfully at him and then looked back out towards the rain and sighed. She brushed a curled strand out of her face and placed it behind her ear. "Harry what's going to happen with the war, and Voldemort?"

Harry's expression grew solemn, "I don't know, Hermione. Either he, or I, or both will die."

"Promise me," Hermione said, "Promise me that I can be there, no matter what happens."

"I promise, Hermione," he placed his other hand on top of hers and held it gently. "We should start heading back, it's getting late." Hermione nodded as Harry released her hand, yet she found herself longing for the warm feeling it gave her.

They exited the library with some parting glares from Ms. Pince and emerged into the dark hallway, only the dull light of the candles to guide their way. The hallways were relatively empty with the exception of a few passing couples with their loving whispers and flirtatious giggles. As head girl, Hermione gave them small admonishments but kept in stride with Harry.

They approached the Fat Lady and Hermione spoke the password "Butterbeer." They crawled through the portrait hole together, quickly and silently.

Hermione started to make her way to the staircase that led to the Head Girl's dorm provided in Gryffindor Tower. "Night, Harry!" Hermione called after her as she opened the door to her room. She waited until she heard his reply before closing her door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione awoke and turned towards the window to find a thin slit in the curtains with bright light pouring through. Hermione sat up and stretched, letting out one last yawn before getting off of the bed. She strode over to her wardrobe and put on her plain gray skirt, white button down blouse, and her maroon sweater vest before putting one her house robes.

Glancing around her room one last time, Hermione left her Head Girl quarters and emerged at the top of the staircase. She descended into the common room to find a fire still lit and Harry sitting in an armchair right in front. She looked around for Ron, but he was nowhere in sight. Hermione walked over to Harry's chair and sat herself on the arm rest. "Ron is still sleeping?" She saw Harry nod and response, and then continued. "Harry, I was thinking. Can you show me the memories in the Pensieve?"

"Hermione," Harry sighed.

"Let me help," Hermione said. "When have I neversolved a mystery? I can help with the Horcruxes."

"Alright," Harry let out a deep sigh, "I will set up arrangements in the Room of Requirement. We'll meet tonight."

"Good Morning," yawned a sleepy Ron from behind the two. "What's up mates?"

"We were just discussing the Potion's homework and how much better it has been since Slughorn became potion's master."

"Oh," Ron said, "I'm hungry, let's go eat." The three gathered their things and left the common room through the portrait hole.

They took their place at the Gryffindor table and began to fill their plates.

Hermione shuffled her scrambled eggs around, not feeling very hungry today. She watched as Harry and Ron shoveled their food into their mouths, barely taking breaths as they chewed.

A brown barn owl came soaring into the hall with a "Daily Prophet" clutched between its beaks. Hermione dropped a few coins into the bird's pouch and skimmed the front page headlines. "Anyone we know?" Ron asked this question becoming a daily habit.

"No," Hermione sighed. "It's been too quiet. A bit suspicious if you ask me." Hermione put the paper aside and looked at her food. The three friend sat silent, all obviously in deep thought.

Hermione finally rose from her chair after five minutes of shuffling her food around. "I'm going to start making my way to class," she said to Ron and Harry. Her friends nodded in response as she gathered all of her books, parchments and quills and walked swiftly out of the door.

_What could Voldemort be waiting for? Maybe he is looking for the rest of his Horcruxes?_ She thought to herself. _We better start cracking on finding them._ Hermione then heard the bell toll and ran off to her first class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sun was setting outside, its orange glow making the gold on the wall glisten, Hermione came down the stairs to the common room and waited. Harry then emerged from his dormitory, holding his invisibility cloak. "Let's go," he whispered as he draped the cloak over both of them.

The walked out of the common room together and silently made their way to the Room of Requirement. Harry mumbled what he needed and then led Hermione in by the arm.

Hermione glance around the room and saw a stone basin, a silvery light emitting from it. She felt the invisibility cloak slip off her body as she walked towards the bowl. She leaned over it in wonder. "The memories are already floating in there," Harry said, sticking his wand into the depths of the Pensieve, calling up the first memory. "All you do is lean over the Pensieve, almost as if you are going to stick your face in it. You will then find yourself in the memory and I will come right after you." Hermione nodded and swallowed her nervousness; she closed her eyes and dived into the Pensieve.

When she opened her brown eyes, Hermione found herself outside of a small cottage and daylight shining. "Strange isn't it?" Harry asked from behind her.

"Quite," Hermione said in response. Suddenly, a man dressed in Ministry robes rushed past them and into the cottage.

"Come on." Harry took her by the arm and pulled her after the Ministry man sliding through the door just in time. . Hermione looked around inside and saw two men and a very frail looking girl. One man looked wild and crazed and the pale girl sat curled in the corner. Hermione watched as the heated argument unfolded before her and took in every detail of the memory, a bit frightened of the two men, who were father and son.

"Let's go," Harry said and soon after they were back in the Room of Requirement. "Voldemort's relatives," Harry explained. "The girl in the corner was his mother."

"He must have inherited the crazy gene from his uncle," Hermione scoffed.

"The ring with the black stone is Slytherin's. Voldemort possessed it and made it a Horcrux. He liked possessions from the house founders. Don't worry about the ring, Hermione, Dumbledore took care of it. There was Hufflepuff's locket, we were searching for it the night of the attack. Some mystery person, R.A.B. has it. That is the real mystery here."

"We'll figure it out, Harry. I know we will," Hermione said assuring.

"I know," Harry said looking at her and he smiled. "With Ms. Hermione Granger, solver-of-all-mysteries-we've-ever-faced on the case, we're sure to figure it out." Hermione beamed and thought of her experiences at Hogwarts. "It's getting late," Harry said. "Let's go back to the tower, before our classmates get suspicious." Harry once more draped the invisibility cloak over them as they walked out of the room.

The hallways were beginning to darken as curfew neared. The two friends playfully pushed and giggled as they walked. The sleeping paintings awoke to look around confusedly at where the noises came from and Harry and Hermione laughed jovially.

The two emerged through the other side of the portrait, Hermione clutching her stomach in laughter and eyes shining. Harry began to calm down, taking deep breaths and a broad grin on his face. "You're smiling," Hermione said calming down herself. "It's been awhile," she added laying her hand on his cheek.

"Then you certainly are a powerful witch to have me smile again," Harry teased.

Hermione dropped her hand and heaved a heavy sigh. "It's been rough since our fourth year. With Voldemort back and our losses, it has been hard to deal." She walked over to the big armchair and sat down. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair until she felt Harry Potter squeeze into the space that was left. Hermione leaned her head on his broad shoulder as Harry's strong arm snaked around her waist. They sat staring at the bright fire, Hermione with a light smile on her face and Harry gently rubbing her side until sleep finally overcame the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione nuzzled her head on something warm and soft, trying to ignore the shaking on her shoulder. "Hermione, wake up!" A familiar voice half whispered and half shouted into her ear. "Hermione, come on get up!"

Hermione lazily opened her eyes to find Ronald Weasley in front of her. "Hey, Ron," she said sleepily, her voice cracking. "Wait, Ron? What are you doing in my dorm?"

"Dorm?" Ron asked puzzled. "Hermione, you're in the common room." He looked at her, seeing her not fully comprehending what he was saying. "You were sleeping on Harry. Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Ron asked crossly as Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked to her right. "The Chosen One" was sleeping soundly, his head drooping off the chair. Ron's shout of, "Answer my question, Hermione!" brought her out of her trance.

"What was the question again?" She yawned widely and rubbed her eyes once more.

"What is going on her?" Ron asked exasperatingly. At that moment, Harry awoke a bit startled from all of the shouting and found his arm wrapped around Hermione. "Oh, good morning, mate," Ron said sarcastically. "You've woken up just in time to help Hermione explain what is going on." Ron glared at the two of them pointedly.

"What are you on about, Ron?" Harry asked a bit confused.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Let's see, you two both disappeared last night, only to be found in the common room, sleeping in each others arms the next morning!" Ron took some deep breaths, his face very red from annoyance.

"There's nothing going on," Harry said removing his arm from around Hermione.

"And if there were," Hermione added, "It would be none of your business, Ronald."

"Yes it would," Ron said defensively. "A guy likes to know when his two best mates are getting together."

"We aren't getting together," Harry said.

"Then where did you go last night?" Ron stared at the two of them as they sat in silence. "Alright, I see how it is." Ron then took his leave, storming back up to the dormitory and slamming the door.

"Should we tell him?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione shook her head. "Let's get ready for the day and handle this later." Harry nodded in agreement as Hermione rose from the arm chair and walked up to her dorm.

Hermione pulled on jeans, a crisp white button down shirt and her robes and tie. She quickly grabbed her books and walked out to meet Harry back in the common room.

The two friends gave each other a look and walked out of the portrait hole. "What are we going to tell Ron?" Harry asked. "He definitely thinks we've been snogging behind his back!" From the looks on the faces of the students around them, Harry realized he said that part a little too loudly.

"What if we were?" Hermione asked in a thoughtful voice.

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"We can't hold up a bunch of excuses night after night, it would be too suspicious. If we told him we were together, then there would be no reason to ask where we were."

"You're right! But how are we going to convince him?"

"Well," Hermione said, "We're going to have to act to act like we're a couple." She replied grabbing his hand. "Starting now."

The pair walked through the double doors hand-in-hand and getting many astonished looks. As they got closer to Ron, who was very consumed in eating his breakfast, Hermione dragged Harry behind her by the hand. "Ron," she said getting his attention, "We came to apologize and tell you, you were right."

"What?" Ron asked and then spotted them holding hands. "Blimey!"

"We didn't know how we were going to tell you and when you found us this morning, we panicked. Isn't that right, Harry?" Hermione gave Harry's arm a gentle tug.

"Uh, yeah. Right, Hermione."

"You didn't have to hide it from me," Ron said offended.

"We just didn't want you to find out that way."

"Alright then," Ron said. "Sit down, you must be hungry."

"So you're okay with it?" Harry asked astonished.

"I didn't say that exactly. It will take some getting used to."

"We understand, Ron," Hermione said sympathetically as she took a seat next to Harry. She made a plate for herself and began eating.

The breakfast continued with Harry and Ron talking about the upcoming Quidditch match tomorrow and Hermione silently thinking. When she finished, she rose from the bench. "Well, I'm heading off." She bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek and his face turned beet red. "I'll see you later."

"See ya," Harry said still blushing madly.

"You really do like her, mate," Ron said.

_Do I?_ Harry thought to himself as he watched Hermione walk out of the great Hall.

**Author's Note-** Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far and I've been working pretty hard on it with some help from my friend Amanda-who I must give credit for the title and help with editing. Keep reading and reviewing! The chapters are starting to get a bit longer as I get used to where I have to cut them off. So review! CC Lovegood


End file.
